Forum:2005-01-10. Hazza! Craig Bartlett...the "lost" interview..., by Cool
Cool, 1/10/2005 2:47 PM :Well, this is something I'll post "behind the sences" (sp?) - once I fix it up. Craig finally got back to me on the over 60+ question interview. Here are some highlighed replies to some q's I asked. Now that he's years behind me, I just think fondly of him, like he's my kid. I miss him. When I see reruns, though, sometimes he annoys me. We really shouldn't have done all those "Arnold giving advice" episodes. That's the challenge of maintaining a "good guy" character, though; they turn into know-it-alls. Nick doesn't want any more Arnold movies, or even eps. They have moved on to another decade, and consider that their audience's needs have changed. So no TJM, sorry. Party Wagon was a one-shot. The current programmers and development people at CN are different from the ones who ordered PW, so they didn't want any more. I guess the ratings were fine, but not sensational -- not enough to change their minds. I finished the "Lenny and Nate" pilot last spring, and they passed on it. Again, it was developed with people who are now gone, and the new people want to develop their own stuff. Interesting stuff, is it not? -Stephen ---- Cool, 1/10/2005 2:50 PM :WHY, SOMEBODY TELL ME WHY EVERY F'IN TIME I PASTE SOMETHING FROM MS WORD 2000 TO A RICH TEXT PAGE I GET THOSE CHARACTERS! I HATE THESE ONLINE MYSTERIES! ARGH! -Stephen ---- ralph_flying_high, 1/10/2005 6:51 PM :Why doesn't Mr. Bartlett start his own DVD company and release HA and make The JM anyway... Really sad state of things... Nick was not going to listen to us no matter what we did... ---- Rye Constance, 1/11/2005 8:01 PM :Aww... this reminds me of the ha! movie... but instead of our neighborhead being destroyed, our Arnold is being taken off the air... *cries* ---- Mokichan_8000, 1/12/2005 8:46 PM : Party Wagon was a one-shot. The current programmers and development people at CN are different from the ones who ordered PW, so they didn't want any more. I guess the ratings were fine, but not sensational -- not enough to change their minds. Shoot, that’s a darn shame. You know, we don’t have Cartoon Network at our house, so I never got a chance to see Party Wagon…and I just KNOW it’s gonna end up being one of those EXTREMELY hard-to-find type things in the future…unless, of course, it comes along with the HA! DVD box set (should it ever come out…) ---- Manolo, 1/12/2005 10:38 PM :So, that is the status of the series? It´s sad. Could I ask you when Craig Bartlett answered that? And just for the record, here in Mexico (and in Latin America) Nick still is broadcasting HA! twice a day, from Monday to Friday. ---- Soontoshine13, 1/16/2005 8:02 PM :you know it ticks me off,my little cousins are in love with Hey arnold thanks to my tapes I have..in fact when we were a K-mart today,I used almost 100 dollars just to get a helga plushie(yes I'm insane,been that way for years) for my 2 year-old cousin Taylor.she adores Helga.maybe nick wants to go into a crappy phase,they have those phases sometimes. ---- Rye Constance, 1/16/2005 9:22 PM : Omi!! you found a plushie!!! You are so lucky!!! Find the music you love with MSN Music – tracks are just 99c! ---- Cool, 1/17/2005 1:29 AM : Okay, I have uploaded the new CB interview! Its in the chats and interviews section under "August 14, 2004". Now - it seems I am getting mixed signals from Craig. From the tone of my interview, I get the gist that any hope for a movie is done. Kaput. Nada… Then over @ Save-whatever Latin America, another MSN Group, I see that Craig states the following to the sites webmater… I’m sorry that it’s so bleak at Nick. I’ve stayed in touch with them, but the only thing they want to talk about is what’s next, what’s new, for their channel. Maybe if I can get the rights back, I’ll write more Arnold stories. Don’t despair, my dear. So…this makes me think different. Is there hope? Is there note? When will this debacle of events cease to stop?! -Stephen ---- Kagomesashi, 1/17/2005 6:32 AM :Well first of all the page name is Salvemos a arnold Latino america it means lets save Arnold Latin america. I am the webmistress. And all is true. I mean the message. Now like you I am a little bit confuse because of the answer of his mail. But I think the one thing everyone can make is be alert and keep doing the same thing that we have been making through this years. Sending Letter to nick, maybe asking to get Arnold back or maybe for giving the rights of the cartoon to Craig Bartlett. That's my opinion. ---- AmeliaB2005, 1/22/2005 12:31 AM :I already lost hope -- if anything that I would suggest to Mr. Bartlett is that he somehow acquire the rights to the show, but God know what his current situation is. I'm no buisness expert but I'm guessing that's gonna take a load of bread and he prolly does not have the economic means to finnce and launch his revamped series. I do have a question though. Since I'm no lawyer, is it even a plausible thought to say that it is possible for a creator to have the rights to half-a-show? I mean, Nick owns all the other episodes of HA since it was sold to them, but if Mr. Bartlett wanted to continue his show, could he legally continue the series on his own and own those new epsiodes or will the title Hey Arnold and anything affiliated be sole property of Nick by contract and he could not possibly continue his show? Anyone know? ---- AmeliaB2005, 1/22/2005 12:36 AM :By the way Stephen -- If what Mr. Bartlett says confuses you, why didn't you simply ask him about his mixed responses? But honestly, I don't think that he would be able to answer that, in my opinion, since from what he told you he seems just as lost as we all are. ---- Soontoshine13, 1/23/2005 6:16 PM :yes Rye Constance,I found one,it took me almost 50 trys to get it,but I did,and it's being carried to Atlanta today by my 2 yr old cousin.she won't go anywhere without it ---- Cool, 1/24/2005 1:06 AM : kukuri18@hotmail.com Do you recognize this address? I am trying to contact this person about HA! materials and I am not sure if they speak English - I can’t remember her name. -Stephen